


Just a family dinner

by mayoho



Category: Broadchurch
Genre: Drabble, Families of Choice, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:37:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21721150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayoho/pseuds/mayoho
Summary: Beth decides she needs to befriend Alec Hardy. It's only right since their daughters are best friends now.
Relationships: Alec Hardy & Ellie Miller, Beth Latimer & Ellie Miller, Daisy Hardy & Chloe Latimer
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Just a family dinner

When your near adult daughters are best friends, it’s not the same as when the kids are younger. But when it starts feeling like they’re avoiding one another, Beth decides Alec (Alec, not DI Hardy who had asked her to sit down and--no, that’s enough) ought to come for Sunday dinner. Daisy will be there; she always is now.

Daisy makes this face when Beth suggests it.

But she says, “A’right, I’ll ask him.”

“I’ll tell him,” Ellie interrupts from the lounge where she’s nursing a cup of tea. “Otherwise, he’ll make excuses.”

Daisy shrugs like it doesn’t matter.

**Author's Note:**

> This was going to be part of a much longer thing where they actually all had dinner, but I decided that was never going to get written. 
> 
> I wanted to poke at Beth and Hardy's relationship, or lack there of. It felt significant especially in season 3--like they had some kind of unaddressed not-conflict.


End file.
